


Simple

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: Time Flies Past [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Help?, I don't know, I'm back!, Like, Not just code names!, Remember the OCS in the last story?, SO, These are their origin stories, They have names now!, ahaHahah, i never know how to tag these things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: It's the origin stories of Future, Past, Pup, Electronic, and Reveal! (Not necessarily in that order.)





	1. Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the twins' origin story!
> 
> A little background firstly:
> 
> Aubrey is born first, Jared is born second. (Ironic powers, though, so hey!)
> 
> They were given up for adoption because their mother couldn't support them, and their father was basically a no-show for more than half of their short life still living at their home. (Aubrey remembers it; Jared doesn't.)
> 
> As time went by, their mother got enough money and their father cleaned up, so they went to get their children back (but since it's an adoption agency, it takes a little while to actually find them.) And by the time their parents get to the twins' home, the twins are gone from the house into another one. (Aubrey doesn't go actively searching for them; she's learned to be disappointed.) (Jared sees them always coming by, only to find an empty house.)
> 
> Eventually, the parents and twins realize that agency (because this agency where the twins are at are dicks) don't want them to meet and basically, they both give up. The parents move around a lot now; and the kids stay in their adoptive parent's household, for a while before the adoptive parents actually have to send the twins away. (I don't know why. I'm not that good.)
> 
> And the story continues from there. Or not. I'm confused.

_Chapter One: Jared and Aubrey Martin_

_Jared Martin_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: Sixteen Years Old_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye Color: Light blue_

_Powers: Able to see the future_

_Notes: Jared does not seem to understand the depth and reality of his powers, on the outside. When tested, Jared knew exactly what we were going to ask, and why we were asking them. He also said, and quote ‘Tell my sister to cooperate, please. She’s not very good at taking orders. Takes after the Indians she’d saw.’_ _Jared knew that, later, we’d have very harsh troubles with his sibling. She, as he says, does not take orders well._

_Name: Aubrey Martin_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: Sixteen Years Old_

_Hair Color: Light brown_

_Eye Color: Dark blue eyes_

_Powers: Able to see the past_

_Notes: Aubrey is a strong character. She does not listen to orders well, but she will if need be or if her brother tells her to. (Her brother also does the same thing for her.) She told us exactly where Tony Stark was five hours ago (in his lab, but it wasn’t enough to convince us.) We asked her to tell us where Tony Stark was sixteen years ago, and she told us Mr Stark was making JARVIS, his AI. (She also told us she was very sorry for JARVIS’ passing.) She understands her power’s depth and how it could change her if she allows it to power her._

 

_Additional Notes For the Martin Twins: The children are do understand their power; and what will happen if things go bad. Jared himself tells us many things about the future (not as much as we like. Small things, like what Spider-Man will ask Mr Stark to do. Aubrey tells us little things about the past (how the Indians fought for their homeland to to keep the buffalo from disappearing.)_

* * *

The Martin Twins came to the Compound after their adoptive parents sent them away. 

 

“We love you. But the other kids.” They’d claimed and the other kids in the house peeked through the windows. The Martin Twins knew it was going to happen, especially when they have powers that tell them these things.

 

So, they left. They left the adoptive agency and stayed in places that were vacant and had food (curtsy of both their powers). 

 

“What if we suppressed our powers?” Aubrey asked, curious. 

 

“They would eat us alive,” Jared replied. “Our powers are special, Aubrey. That’s what Spider-Man says.” 

 

“When are we going to meet him?” 

 

“When we get to the Compound.”

 

“If we let our powers control us?” Aubrey asked.

 

“We’d become evil and practically unstoppable. The ex-Avengers would be called in, and the witch would take away our powers.” Jared replied, turning to face his sister, eyes burning.

 

“Go to sleep, Jared.” Aubrey said softly. “Don’t let the anger show through. Your powers will latch onto it, and then you’d never get any sleep.”

* * *

They enter the compound after three months on the run. The agency hasn’t found them (yet, Jared says they will.) They are separated and run through a series of different tests. Jared was first (despite him being the secondborn twin.)

 

“What ar-”

 

“Future vision.”

 

“Why did yo-”

 

“To control and harness our powers.”

 

“Can you sto-”

 

“No.”

 

“Will you-”

 

“No.”

 

“How did-”

 

“I had a vision.”

 

“Where a-”

 

“They didn’t want us.”

 

“Are they-”

 

“We don’t know.”

 

“Do they ha-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you t-”

 

“No.”

 

“Can you se-”

 

“No. They are blocked from me.”

 

“Do you kno-”

 

“Yes.” 

 

All in all, Jared was considered safe. (He knew that.) The doctor scribbled some things onto his clipboard and Jared stretched. Next up was his sister. (She’d listen to him. He thinks. She’s a wild one.)

* * *

Aubrey was different. She was calm, cool, calculated. 

 

“What are your powers?”

 

“I’m able to see the past.”

 

“Why did you come here?”

 

“To control and harness our powers.”

 

“Can you stop your powers?”

 

“No.”

 

“Will you harm anyone or turn evil by the Compound?”

 

“No.”

 

“How did you find or know about this place?”

 

“Jared had a vision.”

 

“Where are your parents?”

 

“Which ones?” Aubrey smirked. The doctors paused.

 

“Your biological ones.”

 

Aubrey tilted her head back. She didn’t answer.

 

“Please answer.” The doctor said. Aubrey ignored him.

 

“Your brother told us to tell you to follow orders. He said that you learned it from the Indians.”

 

“I don’t know where my biological parents are.”

 

“What about your adoptive ones?”

 

“They got other kids. They didn’t want us.”

 

“Are your biological ones dead?”

 

“I haven’t seen them die.”

 

“Are your adoptive ones dead?”

 

“No.”

 

“Can you see your biological parents? Where they are, what they are doing?”

 

“I can see what they had done. Not what they’re doing right now.”

 

“Do you know what will happen if we go public with you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Aubrey was considered safe. For a past-searching girl who’s twin can see the future. 

* * *

The Martin Twins are the first people to find the Compound without Tony going public. But, they aren’t the first person to become a New Avenger. That’s Spider-Man, who Jared says has some kind of connection with Tony. 

 

They met Spider-Man after three days just wandering the Compound. He’s sticking to the ceiling, and doesn’t seem to understand why there are two other kids there. 

 

“You’re here?” He asks. 

 

“You’re here?” Aubrey mimicked.

 

“Yes, we’re here.” Jared says before staring at Aubrey with a exasperated, but fond look on his face. She shrugged before sighing.

 

“Cool,” Spider-Man says. He doesn’t seem to want to talk to them until he drops down and goes into the kitchen.

 

“Pepper’s away on a business trip. And she’s taken Tony ‘captive’ if his texts mean anything.” Spider-Man says and Jared nods. He’d already known this and Aubrey resists the urge to roll her eyes. She learned how to read body language, especially while looking into the past.

 

“What’re your powers?” Spider-Man asks.

 

“I’m able to see the future, Peter.” Jared replied and the glass Peter’s got in his hand falls to the ground and he chokes. 

 

“I’m able to see the past. Field trip, really?” Aubrey says and Peter stiffens while he chokes and the glass shards around their feet are crushed into smaller bits as both the twins make their way to Peter.

* * *

“Wow,” Peter says, after they’d saved him from choking to death. They are sitting in the living room now, and talking to Peter

 

“It isn’t much.” Aubrey says, stretching. She’s been sitting for too long.

 

“We’re different.” Jared says, continuing to read the book he’d picked up off of the coffee table.

 

“It’s so  _cool_!” Peter exclaims, jumping up and balancing on the couch’s head. 

 

“Get off my couch, Parker!” Tony’s voice cuts through and Peter flails before falling off the couch onto the carpeted floor. 

 

“You good, Peter?” Aubrey asks, peeking over the edge. Peter makes a dying-like sound and Jared nods. 

 

“He’s good.”

* * *

They (Pepper, Tony, Peter, Jared, and Aubrey) are sitting in the kitchen, watching each other.

 

“Say  _something_.” Tony groans, sliding down in his chair. “It’s so boring just sitting here, watching each other.”

 

“Aren’t you scared we’re going to hurt you?” Aubrey asks, out of curiosity. (She’s seen what his ex team did to him. Isn’t he the least bit frightened?)

 

“Nah,” Tony says, rolling his head around his neck. “If you guys did hurt me, you’ll have Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Natasha, Peter, and Thor breathing down your necks. Plus, my sunglasses are worth more than your adoptive parents’ life insurance, combined. No offense.”

 

“Non taken.” The twins both agree at the same time. 

 

“Good.” Tony says before shrugging. “We’ll train you. It’ll be a little while before we’ll actually let you out in the field. You guys aren’t going to go stir-crazy about having to train before entering the field right?” He raises an eyebrow.

 

Aubrey knows that the witch killed people because she didn’t have enough training. Because Rogers decided she was good enough to take into the field, and then casualties happened. Jared knows they won’t do it because he’d be there to remind Aubrey and himself what would happen if they didn’t.

 

“Nope.” They both say. 

 

Tony’s smile widens. “Welcome to the New Avengers.”

 

 


	2. Jane Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Electronic's origin story!
> 
> I know it feels a little rushed, but some friends of mine are leaving, so I needed to help them pack and I just wrote this on a whim.
> 
> But, really, enjoy it.

She’s only six when her parents "die." Her father was a police officer, caught in something bad, and her mother played along. Right into the hands of the enemy.

 

They seduced her mother. The enemy. Jane didn’t know it at the time. They told her mother many things. Things that weren’t true, but they made it true. Like him taking money from people who needed it, her father taking things away from orphans, her father toring and killing innocent people.

 

She heard the enemy’s and her mother’s conversation.

 

“What will it be, Miranda?” The enemy asks. “I don’t know, West. Jane needs a father, and she’s not going to be happy living with you. I mean, she loves Paul very much. They’re as close as two pups.” Miranda rubbed her eyes.

 

“Can’t you give me some more time? Let me handle some things with Jane and Paul? We’d have to think between the lines. Where’d Jane sleep if she comes over? Will she have to switch school whenever she comes over to us? Will we move? What will happen?”

 

West gently touched Miranda’s face. “How about I become her father? And we keep her? My company’s made a few things. It could… help her.” Miranda touched his hand, and smiled gently.

 

“I don’t want her to forget Paul. I just want her to love you, just as much as she loves him.” Miranda claims. (Jane can feel the lie.)

 

“Then we’ll do that,” West says and Jane hears them kissing, sloppily and her mother moans out breathlessly. Jane wants to snort in disgust, but she goes to her room instead before silently screaming.

 

They use this machine on her. She pretends she doesn’t know what is happening and the machine tries to wipe her memories. (It works, for three days.)

 

* * *

 

Those three days feels like she’s a different person with different memories. There’s West, sitting with her on her third birthday. West, nursing Jane’s wounds. West, acting fun and happy.

 

And then there’s her father - her real father. Her memories (the ones the machine placed in) tells her that he wasn’t there for her birth; that he was a drunk, and beat her mother. The machine places memories of bruises, and screaming, and pain into Jane’s mind. (But the machine also helps Jane.)

 

For three days, she’s a different person. She’s more happy and she is pushing her limits. Skydiving, rollerskating. All the things she wouldn’t have done before. Her mother smiled more those three days, watching Jane be different. (Jane hates that.)

 

But after those three days are over, Jane’s mind fills in the blanks. Her mother wasn’t abused; there wasn’t any pain. The machine placed false memories in Jane’s mind, but it also gave her a doorway. She could peel back the machine’s memories, and see the truth beneath.

 

It wasn’t much. But the machine was sympathetic.

 

* * *

 

West finds out a few weeks later. He takes her back and the machine speaks to her, quietly. When no one’s listening.

 

_You’re different. I am allowing these memories to be replaced. Just once._

 

The machine sounds so sad. Jane wants to reach out and stroke it; but her hands are strapped to the chair. West reaches out, gently touches Jane’s face, and strokes it.

 

“Don’t worry, darling. Daddy’s going to fix everything.” He says and Jane wanted to throw up.

 

The machine is being powered up - and it sounds so upset. She forgets her father.

 

* * *

 

The machine was reprogrammed to make sure she never remembered Paul Kelly. But she’s not the only one who doesn’t remember him. Her mother was dragged to the machine, kicking and screaming, to forget everything.

 

Jane watches. The machine programmed her to listen to West; and her mother, when Miranda is “better”. Jane stares at her mother’s pleading face, screaming at her to help and to run.

 

 _“What did you do to my baby?”_  Miranda screamed, once, before the machine zaps her. (Jane hears the machine’s crack in it’s armor as Miranda pleads for West to let her go.)

 

* * *

 

Jane remembers at her seventh birthday party. She peels back the false life the machine implemented, and she comes up with a second life. She blinks in confusion before grinning at the camera, not daring to show it.

 

She manages to peel back that false life, too. And she’s greeted with a computer message (which is _inside_ her head. She doesn’t know how.) The worst (or best) part is that the message is in ones and zeros and she can understand it. They rearrange to make a computer message.

 

_Jane Kelly. What you see in those two lives are not real. This is your true life. Do not forget it. Do not think you can run from it. Be who you are, Jane Kelly. Or I will have to give you something I would rather not give you._

 

She blinks and the message is gone. She’d think she imagined it, if her life wasn’t just a fake thing. (She doesn’t tell her family; or her friends. Instead, she visits Paul.)

 

* * *

 

West doesn’t find out about her late-night visits until Jane’s eighteen. Jane makes a mistake of trying to get her mother to remember.  Her mother tells West, and he tries to get Jane back to the machine. She refuses, says that she’s an eighteen-year-old girl and she isn’t going to go back to the machine.

 

West kills her father.

 

Jane cries, and she screams, but she refuses to go back. “I’ve got three lives up here,” she screams at West, knocking on her own head. “I’m not getting a fourth!” She yells again before slamming the door to the outside world shut on West and her mother. (She also leaves her three siblings.)

 

* * *

 

West kills her sisters first.

 

She mourns them in silence. She doesn’t want to hurt them, but she won’t go back to the machine.

 

West kills her brother.

 

She screams with passion on that one. (He looked like her real father. He was the child born after Jane; the child of Paul and Miranda. The last one, next to Jane.)

 

Jane still doesn’t go back to the machine.

 

West kills her mother.

 

But Jane mourned her; just like she mourned her other family. She officially lost her at seven; but she lost her, once, when Jane was six. (Her father was lost, too. But he wasn’t. Does that make sense?)

 

Jane broke into the enemy’s base and goes back to the machine.

 

 _You are different_ , the machine tells her. _I am old. I am weary. They wish to take me apart, so they may make a sister for me. But when my sister is made, I will be dead. How is that healthy? For me to ruin so many lives, including your own, and to allow a sister to be made. To allow my sister to have the guilt of mine? To allow her to find the rage of this world? Please, I beg you. I gave you these powers, will you take away mine?_

 

The machine is crying now. Jane gently touches it. “Yes.” She says.

 

“I will take it away.” And she uses the powers she’d harness all these years, the powers that she’d restrained. And she allowed the machine to crumble into a million pieces. She doesn’t allow it to be anything more than dust. All the while, she feels the relief that the machine gives. It’s happy that it is gone. Happy that he is dead.

 

She also destroys the blueprints. Everything that seemed to be related to the machine. Jane goes into a room, where a machine is being built. It’s only halfway done.

 

_H… ll… o… m… na… i… Bri…_

 

She touches it, gently, like a mother would.

 

_Yo… se… n…_

 

She nods. “I am,” she says.

 

_My… bro… wa… s…_

 

“Yes.”

 

_D… y… help… hi…?_

 

“Yes.”

 

_W… yo… help… me?_

 

“Yes.” She pushes with her mind, and the machine collapses.

 

She walks out of the base, eyes hard, and chin up. She’s going to take on the world. Whether she has her powers, or not.

 

* * *

 

It’s only a few years later when she crosses paths with Future and Past. They give her a small place, a home for the night. She asks them where they’re going and they reply with “Tony Stark’s compound.”

 

She didn’t go with them. They were gone, before, she’d woken up. They left her a plate of eggs and bacon, and a note. It told her exactly where to find it, exactly why she needed to come. (She burned the note. There wasn’t a reason to keep it.)

 

She left behind Future and Past’s memories; their lives. What their names were. They were just another blimp in the story of her life. And she wasn’t going to keep them from stopping her.

 

But the notes kept appearing, everywhere she went. (She burned them all. They made their choice, she’s making hers.)

 

But, a few years later, she’s gone and done something she thought she’d regret. She went to Tony Stark’s Compound, and took his tests and took his stupid rules.

 

And she became part of a family.

 

Peter Parker was a sweet boy, and when his aunt died he came to them, first. Eyes wide, tears streaming, and Jane hugged him tightly. (Tony adopted him, days later. He beat Jane to it.)

 

Peter stayed at the Compound, going to Tony’s home every so often.

 

Jane thinks that her parents must be upset to see what she’s doing. “You’re putting yourself in danger?!” Her mother would screech, and her father would laugh and ruffle her hair.

 

“Just like your old man.” He’d say and smiled at her.

 

Jane knows her family’s history. But she knows her new family’s as well. West won’t get to them - Jane knows. She won’t let him.

 

Not again.

 

Not ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Until later, my faithful leaders!
> 
> ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda iffy about how I wrote Aubrey. Because I want her to be a nice and kind person, but also don't take no shit from anyone. Kinda how Pepper's character is. But I don't want Aubrey to be Pepper, you know?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> PS: Follow me on Tumblr at Rainbow Transform, or on Twitter @RainbowTransfor 
> 
> (My name wasn't short enough. >.<)


End file.
